Bedtime
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Kyoya's working late on a project and his wife, Lia, doesn't like it. So, she decides to implement a little plan to get her husband to come to bed. KyoyaxOC


**Alright, for those of you who haven't read my story The Golden Key, it is the back story for Kyoya and Lia. It isn't necessary to understand this story, but it does explain how the two met, fell in love, and married.**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoya stared bleakly at the paperwork in front of him. He had been working non stop for days and it really didn't seem like anything had gotten done at all.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair and rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

The door to his study creaked. "Kyoya?"

He cracked an eye open to see Lia standing uncertainly in a short floral nightdress. Kyoya tried to smile at her, but he could tell it didn't do anything to ease her discomfort.

He sighed, "What is it Lia?"

"Kyoya," she began, "It's very late you know."

"I know that Lia, but I'm not done with this paperwork."

She scowled at him, "You've been saying that for days. You're hardly sleeping."

Kyoya shook his head at her, "I'm fine."

"No you're not." She insisted. "You're going to make yourself sick!"

He sat up in his computer chair. "Lia, I'm very used to working long hours. I will be perfectly fine."

Lia held up her hands, "Fine you'd know better than little me. Excuse me for being concerned."

Kyoya watched her leave, her irritation making the sway in her hips even more pronounced.

Shaking off the distraction, he returned his attention to work. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could crawl into bed with his wife.

Assuming she wasn't still mad at him, of course.

To Kyoya's surprise, the door to his study opened again a few minutes later. Looking up from his work he saw Lia once again gracing the doorway.

She held up a dark green mug, "I figured if you weren't going to come to bed with me, I might as well bring you something warm to drink."

Kyoya smiled at her, "Thank you."

Lia smiled back and walked over to his desk to give him the drink. Peering curiously at the array of papers on his desk she frowned, "You're trying to get all of this done tonight?"

Kyoya took a sip of the lightly sweetened tea and nodded, his smile quickly turning into a grimace.

"And you do this much work every night before coming to bed?"

Kyoya toyed with this answer and took another sip. "Close. I'm a little backed up right now, so I have more work than usual."

Lia lifted herself onto the desk and positioned herself so that they were facing one another, her little butt planted on all his paperwork,

Kyoya sighed, "Lia, why are you sitting on my work."

"I admire you, Kyoya," she admitted softly, "You do so much work everyday and you don't complain about it." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "But right now, I think you need to call it quits for the night and come to bed with me."

He was sorely tempted. The tea had made him even sleepier and he had to admit Lia was looking pretty good. Her warm chocolate eyes were slumberous and her long hair was tousled.

She brushed one long leg against his knee. "Please Kyo-kun?"

Kyoya smiled regretfully, "I want to, but this needs to get done."

Lia leaned forward and pouted, "It can wait for you to get a few hours of sleep. It's Sunday. You don't have work today."

Immediately Kyoya noticed that by leaning the fabric bodice pulled tighter across her chest. "Lia it's Saturday." He had to force his words past his suddenly dry tongue.

She pointed to the large ornate clock that hung by the bookshelves, oblivious to her husbands distress. "It's 12:38. That makes it Sunday."

Kyoya found himself smiling again at his wife's cleverness. "So it does."

"Which means you should come to bed."

She was still fixated on that, and as much as Kyoya wanted to appease her, he really did need to finish his work, "I'm sorry darling. Just head up to bed – I'll be right behind you."

Lia slid off his desk and turned toward the study door. "I suppose if you insist."

Kyoya turned his attention back to his desk and set his tea down; fully unaware that Lia was preparing herself to spring on him.

Kyoya hit the floor with a soft chuff. Scowling at his attacker, he tried to lift his torso off the carpet unsuccessfully. Lia gave him a beguiling smile and continued to sit on his torso, effectively pinning him to the ground.

She grinned at him, "I win."

"Do not." Kyoya argued rolling them over so that Lia was to one pinned to the ground. "I win."

Lia tsked and frowned at him, "Yeah, but since you exhausted all your strength pinning me to the floor looks like you'll have to come to bed and recharge."

Kyoya laughed and looked down at his very determined wife, "Does it really matter that much to you?"

She pretended to think a minute, "Of course it does."

That was a simple enough answer. Kyoya pinned Lia's hands above her head and caught her lips with his own.

Breaking the kiss Kyoya smiled down at Lia and lifted her off the floor.

"Looks like you win after all." He picked Lia up and exited the study.

He left his half full mug of tea sitting on his desk.


End file.
